1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphically representing processing instruction packages, and in particular to mapping compatible processing instruction packages.
2. Background Information
System administrators may handle many different systems, each including a multitude of devices that require installing updates, such as firmware. The installation of device or system updates can be very time consuming, and which can be exacerbating in case of compatibility issues. For example, firmware for several different devices may need to be compatible to operate with a server device. If any of the firmware is incompatible, errors may occur due to improper operation of the devices. Determining the cause of the errors can be time consuming as device firmware may need to be rolled back to the point before the errors were detected. In other cases, a single update may have a problem, known as a “bug,” that needs correction. The single update, however, may be newer than other updates, and may not have been tested with other new updates or previous updates, which can lead to further device errors.